The Hybrid
by NekoZUKI2014
Summary: How can only one fallen star from Gallifrey be possible? For there to be only one Time Lord to survive the Time War? The Professor, an unnoticed Time Lord, has followed and discovered what the Doctor really is and wants him dead. What happens when the two finally meet at the same point in time?
1. Prologue: Meeting the Impossible

**Prologue: Meeting the Impossible:**

* * *

It was the year 1861 in London, England. A calm year one could say. No major attention could really be drawn to this particular time.

The streets were filled with families made up of men women and children. Some casually strolled down the street on this warm sunny afternoon while others were out to do their weekly shopping. Either way, they were out and about.

Despite the crowd, no one seemed to take heed to a nearby alleyway. It was dark and empty... Just as it had always had been. However, today, that was about to change.

Half past noon.

An unearthly blue light emitted from the alley and flickered a few times before dissipating. It didn't make a sound and it was gone just as quick as it had appeared. Not even one of the bystanders seemed to have seen the light... Thus after a few minutes, she took it as a sign that it was clear to leave the shadows that the alleyway so conveniently provided.

A teenage girl, about 19 years of age by her looks, stepped out into the light the street had shinning down on it from the star known as the Sun. Her brown hair turned red as the sunlight hit it, causing a few eyes to fall upon her and gaze at the magnificent curls that were like accents at the end of her straight hair. However, the girls greenish-hazel eyes glancing back at them only caused them to look away. Her apparel was completely out of place. Out of that era to be more precise. It was simply a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse. Sounds a little twenty-first century, right?

The girl took a black tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. After finishing, she mumbled, "Alright, time to see just exactly where I am this time..." She tugged on a black strap that was around her neck until a small black device revealed itself from where it had been tucked away under her T-shirt. It was about the size of a compact of foundation from Cover Girl, just a little thinner... and of course much lighter. She looked at the device, appearing to be in a state if deep thought until her head shot up and she started examining everything her eyes could see. "So, this is London in the year 1861? This is the year of the UK census and, oh! The first colored photograph! How could I almost forget that?" The girls smiled was so bright until a another thought crossed her mind. "This is just over fifty years before the first World War..." She paused. "Good thing I didn't land there..."

She looked to the residents that were currently ignoring her presence and going on about their normal, likely boring lives. That's about the time something dawned upon the brunette. "Looks like it's time to get another change of clothes..."

The teen started to slowly make her way away from the alleyway she had just appeared from, when suddenly a strange wind and a mysterious sound came from behind her... In the same alleyway. 'What in the world was that?' She thought to herself. 'Did someone- or worse- did someTHING follow me here?' Finally, between the concern for not only her own self, but the people around her, she gathered enough curiosity and courage to return to the alley and see just who or what it was...but, it almost seemed as if it was calling to her in some odd sense...

... Little did this bold teenager know, that unrecognizable sound was the sound if the TARDIS.

Before she could reach the alleyway, a tall man suddenly walked out of it.

Instinct caused the young woman to duct behind the nearest object. That being a trash bin. Lucky for her, It had recently been emptied. She peered around the corner to get a better look.

The man was wearing what appeared to be a cream colored button up, blue suspenders, a blue bow tie, and black herringbone trousers, in addition to a nicely woven tweed jacket. It was still a somewhat odd thing to be wearing during this time period, but it fit a whole lot better than what she was currently wearing. He then flicked open a small copper and silver handheld device that's end emitted a green light... And the sound, it was even more unearthly than the sound that had come from the alleyway just not moments ago! "Hmm." The man started. "Why did she bring me here..." He held up his sonic to the sky, bringing it down only to look at it every few minutes. "Maybe it's just time to relax for a while…"

'Well, one thing is for sure... That's not from this era...' The teenager thought, referring to the sonic device as she spied on the unsuspecting man. 'I don't think it's of human origin either...' She narrowed her eyes for a moment as he put the device back into a concealed pocket in his jacket. He didn't appear to be a threat to anyone or anything in any nature, so after a few moments more to gather herself, she came out of her hiding spot and approached him as boldly as her confidence would allow her. "E-excuse me..." She started. "But may I ask what you're doing?" She wanted to try her best to act as if she was from this time, but, she did feel as if she might be forgetting something.

The man turned to her quickly, examining her briefly before replying; "I could ask the same thing to you." He offered a smile.

"Uh…oh…" She looked down at her clothing before realizing she had never gotten the chance to actually change her clothes. "Haha…yeah…" She laughed somewhat nervously. 'Who is he?'

"Anyways, I was just checking the air. I heard there was a bit of a natural gas leak from nearby pipelines. Untrustworthy things…" He added with a mumble.

"Is there? Oh, of course there is…"

He then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him before continuing. "You alright? You seem a bit flustered."

The teenager was having a bit of trouble keeping herself together. It wasn't on her agenda to meet someone like him this time round. She did her best to pull herself together, and answered the tall dark haired man; "Yes, I'm alright. You probably understand how things can be sometimes… "She paused and looked at his face. "I'm also not very good at talking to people for the first time, especially if I don't already know them." She smiled shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that soon." He replied, starting to walk towards town now rather than just standing there as they were. While doing so, he continued to use his sonic device to 'check the air.' "Got a name?"

"My name?" She blinked, following close behind this strange yet intriguing man. "It's Lunasi, or well, Luna for short."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment, as bizarre expression on his face. "Lunasi? That's…" He looked to the ground, before quickly returning the gaze to her. "That's a lovely name." He looked forward again, pushing away any other thoughts in his mind as he continued to walk towards town.

"Thanks?" Luna blinked. "Alright, so what's your name?"

Without stopping, he answered, "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" The brunette giggled a bit. "That's interesting enough. So, Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, what is that device you're using? I've never seen anything like it before…" She was referring to his sonic.

"Oh this?" He held it up so she could see it. "It's a thing, does stuff with things…" Eleven replied, never taking his eyes off the sonic.

"Oh…" She looked at it for a moment. "Alright?"

He then flicked it open once more, examining it closely. "Nothing here. I think I'll take the night off." He turned around and started to walk back to the TARDIS before looking at Luna and stopping again. "You, what are you doing here anyways? You don't look of the times."

"Me? I uh…" Luna realized it was a bit late for a cover story… "I'm not. I came here…" The truth seemed to be the easiest thing to do right now. "I came here to look for someone."

"Someone?" The Doctor looked at her. "Are they related or special in some way?" He smiled. "I'm really good with finding people, well, not myself though. I get lost all the time. Anyway! This person, who?"

She giggled at his silliness. "Well, I suppose you can say he's special…" Luna looked at the Doctor for a moment. "I'm looking for any signs of my father's existence or anyone who can help me figure out who he was…See, I carry my mother's maiden name, and I was too little to remember him…Basically, I'm just trying to figure out my family tree." Hope could be heard in her voice with the next statement; "Can you help with that?"

"Most likely, yes." He smiled to reassure her. "Come, with me!" He started back to the alleyway where everything started.

"I would have to thank you then!" Luna followed; a rather cheesy looking smile was on her face.

"So, you're not from around here, are you?"

"Not really…" She paused. "I traveled here to put it simply."

"Is that so?" He turned the corner into the alley and headed for a large blue box that read: 'Police Public Call Box' on the top. "So did I."

Luna looked at it for a moment, rather baffled.

After unlocking the door, Eleven went inside his TARDIS. "Come along."

Lunasi had a great desire to just start asking the man questions, but upon thinking about it a little more, she wouldn't want to answer all of the questions he may ask her in turn. She followed him inside, and immediately, she froze. "…Wow…" She gazed around the room…

"Yes yes, you're seeing it now, experiencing it." The Doctor replied with a smile as he stood next to the console. "Welcome abroad the TARDIS!"

The teen walked back outside and then back inside three or four different times before saying what most everyone else said. "It's bigger on the inside…!"

He just grinned. He always loved that bit, "You'll get used to it. Now, get over here…"

Suddenly, her confusion turned into utter joy. "This! It's amazing!" She then happily climbed up to the console to join him.

He chuckled some before pulling down the monitor and presenting a fully extended keyboard to her. "Full name, if you please. I can trace your family all the way back to the stone age with that information alone."

Luna nodded, typing her name in as The Doctor had told her too before backing away from the keyboard.

It took a moment, but the results came back. Taking a look at them, he got a rather surprised look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and fascination. All this technology…she'd never seen anything like it before in her entire life. She focused back on him again.

He looked at her, "Well, usually, it finds over 9000 or something results for people with the same names, but you, apparently you're special…" He smiled and pulled the monitor closer, putting on a pair of reading glasses as well. "Let's have a looksie, shall we?" His expression remained blank as he looked through the information before turning the monitor off and pushing it back up very suddenly. Turning to her, he took off his glasses and threw them on the console. His expression remained blank, but his eyes…oh his eyes burned with confusion and frustration and a fire like she had never seen before as he gazed into the teens hazels. "Who are you?"

Luna swallowed before speaking again. 'Well, you see, that's what I'm here to find out…I have no trace of even having a father…it leads me to believe that maybe…maybe…" She stopped herself. "Forget that, I was babbling again..."

"No, no, you're not like the rest…an untraceable name among humans? That's never happened before. Never ever…except…" He looked at her. "Except with other species…" he pulled out his sonic, flicking it open to extend its metal claws. It made its buzzing sound as he appeared to scan the brunette. Pulling it away, he examined it. "No…" He closed it. "You. You're not possible." He scanned her once more before placing his sonic into its port on the TARDIS console. It then sparked.

"Excuse me?" Luna replied to him as he did so.

"How are you here? You're not possible!" He called out again, his voice escalating to nearly a yell.

Luna looked at him until he looked back at her. Her eyes showed him confusion, and even a tad bit of fear.

He calmed down after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry. I should explain." He returned his gaze to her, "You're not human, not wholly anyways…" he sighed. "I need to do something." He rushed to the other side of the console and started flipping a bunch of switches and turned different dials. Finally, he pulled a big yellow lever…

"Wait… not wholly human…?" Luna looked at the Doctor with disbelief. "But I-!" She was suddenly cut off as the TARDIS started to move. 'That sound…it's the sound I heard from the alleyway…!' She thought to herself as the TARDIS started to make the wooshing noise from earlier. She grabbed onto the rails to maintain her stability.

Suddenly, the console sparked violently and flames sprung up from the sides.

"No! Nonononononono!" The Doctor called out in distress as he pressed more buttons and pulled more levers. Despite his efforts though, the TARDIS only became more unstable. It shook violently, possibly more violently than ever before. Then all came to a halt with a hard thud on the ground. The lights went off, and everything appeared to shut down.

"W-what just happened?" Luna pulled herself up, legs like jelly.

The Doctor coughed and looked around. "She's pretty angry. I should probably let her simmer down…" He sighed and returned his gaze to Luna. "You've made her mad…She doesn't like hybrids between species anymore than I do."

Luna looked down to the floor. She was a hybrid…she just couldn't seem to grasp that concept. She looked up at him again. "W-what am I hybrid of…?"

The Doctor looked at her with a worried expression before looking away and answering her question:

"You're a cross between Human and Time Lord."

...

"Time Lord...?" Luna looked at him, a very confused look on her face.

"I'm a Time Lord, the last of. You though, how are you a hybrid? I locked them up years and years ago..." The Doctor went up to the teen and examined her, taking a hand and inspecting it closely before letting it fall again.

She looked at him, making a face as he continued to examine her. He looked human, but thinking back on it, or actually, more like looking around her, she kind of realized that wasn't exactly the case. "And what do you mean you locked them up...?" She was fairly baffled and confused at this point.

"Time Lords are an ancient race of aliens, long before you humans came around. They ruled over time travel laws when they invented it long ago, and promised never to interfere with other planets, only watch. Another ancient race, the Daleks, came in their entirety and they went to war, the Last Great Time War. I time-locked the whole thing and stuffed them into a pocket dimension, sort of like a painting, a moment stuck in time that can only be looked at. Effectively, that killed both races off entirely…" He explained. "…Except for me."

Luna blinked. That's was quite a lot for her to be told all at once…and just hearing him talk about it, It was obvious that it was something she shouldn't press for details on. After a moment, she sighed. "Alright alright, so... What exactly does this mean for me? I mean, you're saying I can't exist but-" Suddenly, a strange beeping filled the air around them.

"What was that?" The Doctor watched as the girl suddenly pulled out the device she had tucked away under her T-shirt. It appeared to be what was making the noise, and after Luna pushed a button the make it shut up, it only confirmed those suspicions. After he retrieved it from the console, he approached her and scanned the small device with his screwdriver, "Not even the sonic has an idea..."

Luna bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. "It's uh; it's a time travel device... I fixed it."

"Time travel! Oh!" He hugged her, before drawing away sharply. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" His voice suddenly changed to anger.

Lunasi blinked for a moment, not expecting the hug. However, she was expecting the yelling that came after. "I know. But I've been careful! I just... I wanted to know. If it helps reassure you, I haven't been anywhere that's important and I've kept my interaction with anyone to a minimal extent. I realize one mess up and I could change history..."

"As long as you haven't done too much it'll be okay." He sighed. "So, how'd you do it?" He asked, inspecting the device round her neck closely.

"Well, I learned some basic wiring before I tinkered with it until it started working again…I'm still trying to figure out the ins and outs of it, and honestly, I don't think it's completely repaired. However, I have figured out some of the things this device can do. All of my travels, apart for the hunt for my father, are part of one big experiment." She paused. "I'm probably lucky nothings gone wrong just yet."

"Experiment? What kind of an experiment?"

"Well, to see just how the device works. For example, seeing which buttons did what, and, well, how safe it was..."

"That's a very dangerous thing to do. What if it sparked out and stuck you in the time vortex?"

"Well..." She looked to the floor. "I suppose that was just a risk I had to take." The teenager once again looked back at him.

He just smiled and replied; "Anyways! We should find out where we are." He jumped to the steps then to the door and pulled it open...

At first, everything was really bright and a blinding white flash that sent colors flashing across their vision, but their eyes quickly adjusted to a scene of modern London, in nearly the same place they previously were. "Well that's boring. We didn't move, only went forward. Why...?" He questioned aloud.

Luna had followed him to the door, curiosity picking at her. However, seeing where they were only made her smile. "Boring? This is my home!" her voice resounded with cheerfulness. "London in the year 2014 by the looks…. This is my original time." She informed him.

The Doctor looked at her and changed his tone; "Great time it is, this year. I've been here a couple times. This is the year of the Winter Olympics, the very first human-on-the-moon mission since the 1970's finally hits frutition..." He then walked out. The alleyway they had previously been in was quite the same, all except for the new buildings around it. "Let's have a bit of fun."

Stepping out after him, Luna noticed it was like they had never physically moved, but did however jump through time. One hundred and fifty-three years to be exact. "Fun?" She questioned him as they made their way out of the alleyway. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing too serious. No clue really as of yet, haven't thought it through, so I say we just wander around. We could meet the prime minister; I hear she's in town this week." He said with a smile to her, flapping his hands about as he usually did as he talked.

"The prime minister? You're joking right?" She laughed a little bit. "You can meet the prime minister?" She was curious to know his logic behind that one.

"Oh yeah, I've done it plenty of times. She can be a bit... moody. I say we go meet her." Eleven said with a big childish grin, "Come along!" He hastily walked down the corridor between homes, not waiting for his companion to follow, much less reply.

"W-what?! N-now hold on just a second!" Luna darted after him. "I-I can't just go meet the prime minister! Come on, just look at me! I would be so embarrassed to even been seen like this out in the open!" She was referring to, well, not only her somewhat dirty clothing, but her hair and everything else. She was still a girl who cared about that kind of thing. "It didn't really matter that much when I was hiding in the shadows, but this is a little different, you see?"

"You look fine!" He said. Then the Doctor looked down at her clothes, then back to her. Then he did a double take to her clothes. "...Alright fine, I suppose you have a point. Back to the TARDIS then! I've got a whole wardrobe full of all kinds of clothes for you." He said with another grin.

Even though the offer seemed easy enough, Luna had her mind set on something else. "OR we could just go to my house? I have my own clothes there too." She didn't mean to seem rude or anything, but she was trying to be as nice as she could about wanting to venture back into her own safe zone for the first time on what felt like forever.

"Do you need a powder room? I have plenty of cases of makeup if that's what you need." He said in an annoyed tone that was heavy with sulk and he heaved a sigh.

"Nah, that's not it...I just, well, I guess you can say I've missed it." She replied back. Her mother always had called her stubborn and persistent, so once she had her mind set on something, she'd do it… Even if it was going to her own house.

He didn't argue further as he was somewhat interested in her house anyway. "Where is it?"

"It's in town a little ways... Actually, it's not that far from here at all." Luna replied, looking out the end of the alleyway. "It's actually on the next block over..."

"Well that makes things easy enough then. Allons-y!" He stopped right after he said that, "Allons-y? Since when do I say that?" He wondered aloud, loud steps echoing down the cobblestone path as he began to walk down the alleyway once more.

"Allons-y?" Luna made a face out of the pure fact that came out of nowhere. "No idea. That's French though, isn't it?" She questioned him as she followed him and finally exited the shadowy alleyway.

"Yes, it means 'let's go.' But since when do I say that?" The Doctor repeated and continued to think outloud as they walked, but just shrugged and pushed the thought away. "So, this house of yours, lead me to it."

"Alright, it's this way!" She smiled, turning right towards the end of the block they were on. "So, you said I was half Time Lord. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly as I said. You were born to a human and a Time Lord. You have certain traits of Time Lord and different traits of humans." The Doctor explained as he followed close behind the teen. "You're just a big jumbled mess of DNA on the inside."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense..." Luna thought about it for a moment. "So, what separates me from the rest of the people on this planet? It's apparently not a major difference... I've lived all of my life without being different from most everyone else, well, until I met you that is..."

"Because, you don't carry anything immediately noticable. One heart, and all." He said with a small frown towards her. "To be a bit more positive though, thanks to the DNA you've got, you have stronger built muscles and a more resilient skin. You also have greater endurance than most humans."

"Ah, I see now." Luna offered a apologetic smile. "Sorry for asking so many questions."

"I get it all the time, no worries." He just smirked.

Luna looked around. "We're on my block now..." She returned her gaze to the doctor.

"So this house, this street, now." He said rather comandeeringly.

"Sir yes sir..." Luna said laughing a bit as she led the way to a small blue house. It looked rather rundown, but nonetheless a house to all, and a home to her. "Sorry If it's a mess... I haven't really been here to clean if you hadn't noticed..." She said upon unlocking the door and entering the house. Some stray objects were scattered about the room, but nothing too bad. If anything, it was cleaner than most homes.

"Eh, I've seen worse. I don't like the walls though." He commented before heavily sitting down on the couch, throwing himself into a laying position.

"My apologies?" She blinked, looking at the Doctor as he made himself comfortable.

"How long did you live here?"

"I've lived here my whole life. Grew up in this little house… I couldn't leave it if I wanted too." She sighed, looking around at the place where she had made so many memories…memories with her mother… "Hmm, Well! I should probably get ready then!" She looked back at him with a smile.

"Don't rush; we have all the time in the world." He said with a chuckle. He got back up, examining some of the pictures on the walls...

She stopped and turned to him. "I suppose you're right…" She watched him as he started looking around at the pictures.

"This child in these pictures is you, I believe? And the woman, your mother I presume?"

Luna nodded. Seeing the pictures made her smile herself at all the wonderful memories…it really took her back…

The Doctor studied the two in the picture closer. "You have her face…. She reminds me of an old friend of mine..." He said, chuckling a bit. He turned around sharply, "Mind if I see your bedroom?"

"Bedroom?" Luna repeated him, snapping out of her trance. "Um, sure! I haven't been in there in years though…"

He began to step towards the hallway leading to the stairs when he suddenly stopped, and backed up. He looked at her for a moment, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Growing up as a normal human being."

Luna blinked, unsure on how to really respond to his question at first. "I think you forget that I'm not really a 'normal' human being…" She sighed, but continued on anyways. "It was…was alright though I suppose. Well, the best it could be with it just being me and my mom. It got rather painful though during her last few months though…" She turned to look at another picture of her and her mom that was on the wall. "It's been three years since then…"

"Hm." He looked at her with a solemn face. "I know how it feels, to lose someone you care about."

"You do?" She gazed at him. Luna hated hearing about others losing someone in their lives… it always bothered her to know they had been through the same kind of pain she had been. It was just in her nature to feel a sense of compassion towards anyone who had dealt with what she had. "I'm sorry…" She looked away to the floor again.

"Things get better though. You have to look forward. You can't look back. I've learned that the hard way." The Doctor said darkly. He looked at her with eyes, oh those deep eyes that had seen many things…Those old eyes that had seen many people…and dark eyes that had seen much destruction…pale eyes that had been through much pain...

Luna shivered a bit when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were something that the young hybrid had never seen. Not ever… but, it only made his words seems more powerful than ever. She finally nodded, "I understand."

He just looked back for a long time, his memories playing like movie scenes in his mind. He finally spoke, "Your bedroom, if you please."

She nodded, "Right... It's down here." The teen lead the way down a small hallway and up a staircase, to a little white door in a small corridor at the top. "This was my room. I quit using it when I got older... I can't place why, but..." She paused, looking at the door again, feelings of the past flooded back inside her. "I just never felt comfortable in there." Her gaze then returned to The Doctor.

He looked back, "Perhaps its something in the room." He said, "Let's have a look."

Lunasi nodded, opening the door. For the first time in years, She looked in the room... "This isn't right..." The window was shattered and a few of her old toys and belongings were either broken or scattered among the floor. She narrowed her eyes. "Why...?" She turned to the Doctor again before walking in the room. The sight of it all sent a jarring pain through her... And the girl couldn't even place why.

"Painful memories." He whispered, looking around, slowly entering the room and drinking in the musky scent of the wood that was beginning to rot.

"I don't remember it being like this." She continued to look around at what was once her place or security. "I can remember coming in here when I was little... And I always hoped my father would come back..." She spoke her thoughts out-loud. The wind from outside blew the curtains into the room, and Luna inhaled deeply before exhaling again.

"Painful memories of waiting forever for something always thought hopeless." He said just loud enough to hear. He looked back at her again, "Its not fair is it?" His eyes burned with an understanding of almost exactly what she went through.

The teen looked at him, her eyes watering up some, but she refused to cry. "No, it's not..." She looked to the floor.

He just continued looking at her, and opened his arms, beckoning her for a hug.

Luna didn't even have to look at him. She just welcomed the hug for her painful memories were soaking into every cell in her body. It was like being struck by lighting a thousand times over again and again. That was the pain of her childhood returning.

He hugged her tightly, knowing all too well the pain that she was going through.

She peered over the Doctors shoulder to see something she hadn't in years... Something sitting right there on the edge if her dresser."...Doctor?"

"What? What was it, what's wrong?"

"That, that right there..." She pulled away from him and stared in disbelief at a silver pocket watch that was turned upside down on her dresser."That couldn't possibly be..."

Seeing the object himself, is expression quickly went from solemn blank-ness to pure astonishment. He was speechless, and his face showed it. He just stood there, staring at it. "No..."

Walking closer, she continue to look at it. However, after a moment, she picked it up and turned it around to reveal the circular markings on its cover, circles in circles and others ending and forming new ones as they touched, with lines going all about inside, and clearly they meant something. Luna had seen them before... In a vague, distant memory... But she still knew whom had owned this watch. When she looked back at the Doctor, the amount of shock she was in was quite obvious by the look on her face. "This watch... It was my fathers..."

The Doctor took it, examining it closely, his eyes wide with huge shock. "The Professor..."

"You can read it...?" Luna looked at him baffled.

"Its circular Gallifreyan, my home planets written language..." He said, "You have no idea how important this watch is."

"Gallifreyan..." She repeated him, looking at the front of the watch again in a confused amazement before once again looking back at the man helping her. "What makes it so important?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Let's get back to the TARDIS." He said hurriedly, clearly wanting to get back.

"Alright." She replied before adding; "Guess going to see the Prime Minister is off. Another time then."

"We have more important matters at hand now!" He said, dashing out and down the stairs before she could reply.

Luna nodded. She was just as concerned as him, specially with this new discovery. The teen did feel confused as she dashed after him, however, the excitement and adrenalin was an amazing feeling. '_This... This is Adventure!_'

It didn't take long before the the two were outside once more, both rushing to the the little blue box like their lives depended on it.

The Doctor went into a full blown run for his TARDIS, "Hopefully there's still time!" He yelled as they ran, and as they reached the box, he snapped his fingers to open the doors, and he ran in and jumped the steps to the console.

Lunasi, whom was just a tad bit slower than him, entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. She then leaned on it for support as she caught her breath. "Enough time? Time for what?" She asked as she watched him dance around the console for a minute.

He put the watch in a pullout slot in the console, then slammed it back shut and began pressing buttons all over. "If he hasn't opened it we might be able to trace the energy source inside the watch!" He said. The console sparked, "No! No not now! No!"

She began to walk up the steps towards the console as he did so. "Opened it?" She came up behind him before she stopped as the console sparked. She stayed quite for a moment...

"Doctor, what is that?" Luna spoke up and asked, referring to the watch itself.

Eleven bent over with his hands on his knees for a moment, stood back up, and sighed. "Its a Fob Watch. Every Time Lord has one," He pulled out his own and let her hold it.

Luna looked at it in silence for a moment. They were more circles on his, but they looked different.

"Its more than just a watch though. Should he or she ever have to, a Time Lord can store their entire life energy in here. Personality, memories, experiences, loves, feelings, emotions, all stored in this watch." He explained, "However, it pulls them out of the Time Lord. They're left without them, a hollow shell of their former selves. Until," he paused.

"Until what?"

"Until it's opened. Then all the energy goes straight into whoever happens to be holding it."

Luna's eyes widened a bit, unsure on how to respond. "...Why though? That's..." She looked away from the Doctor and walked back down the stairs. "...Is that why he left us?"

"Quite possibly." He said. "I don't know for sure."

She gritted her teeth a bit in frustration. "Why though, just why?" She looked back at him. "My mom always told me my dad was a wonderful man, but he changed..." She paused. "I never realized that it could be something like this..."

"Its not easy. I know." The Doctor said solemnly. "But there's a chance we can find him."

"How?"

He smirked. "The old fashioned way."

"Care to elaborate?" Luna blinked.

"We're going on a detective search, follow the clues to your father." He said with a wide smile. "I love a good search and find game. It's like a big game of mystery only this time there's not a murder. Been a long favorite of mine, that has."

She found herself smiling, even if it was only in the slightest bit. "Alright, sounds good." If anything, this should be something quite interesting, if not somewhat fun. She was finally going to piece together the biggest mystery of her life, and she had the Doctor to help her.

"Get your fancy schmancy looking glasses, and let's go!" He burst through the TARDIS doors, a wide grin on his face. "Geronimo."

* * *

**A/N:**** This is a rewrite of a story I was previously working on. In recent events, We have changed the entire plot for this story! Hold on to your seatbelts kids, we're going for the ride of a life time ;D Haha! Thanks for reading! Please R&R and joing us next time!**


	2. One Life Over the Other

**Chapter One:**** One Life Over the Other:**

* * *

Sunlight; Bright sunlight warmed the slightly wrinkled eyes of a man.

A sound; The blaring of an alarm clock.

"Ugh... eight A.M. already?"

A hand slammed on the clock and it shut off. A man sat up in his bed; middle aged by his looks. A slightly wrinkled completion and aging black hair with grey roots visible. He was in his nighties as he yawned and gave a stretch, standing up slowly so as not to disturb his still-sleeping wife and heading towards his door, down the stairs, to the kitchen.

He popped a Pop-Tart into the toaster, taking the screaming kettle off the stove-top and pouring it into a mug that read "#1 Dad," adding a dash of sugar and milk as he did.

He took a few minutes to admire the living room of his humble abode after finishing his breakfast, enjoying the last golden rays of the sunrise that bled into the natural colors of the every day.

Within the hour he was gone, having already wished his young daughter a wonderful day at the preschool of which she was placed in at her young age, still just a toddler. He was headed out to his workplace, dressed in his grey suit and bright green tie that he liked for variety. He hopped in his new Fiesta, and was gone.

Arriving at his workplace, he walking in expecting exactly what he got. A fellow co-worker walked up to him;

"Excuse me, William?" The man skipped the greeting as he came up to him.

He sighed in annoyance, "Yes, what is it, do you want?"

"I need you to file these papers; me and Jeremy are going on holiday. Think you can handle it?" He said, practically throwing the stack of papers into his hand.

"I-"

"Wonderful! Thanks so much! Toodle-loo!" The man hurried off with another of his co-workers. William sighed in defeat at the large stack of papers that he had to file, 'Again, here I am left with this. Wonder when I can get promoted out of here...' he hurried off to his office before anyone else could ask him of more favors.

* * *

. . .

After a long while of filing, many hours spent, he looked out the window, giving his hand a break. It was sunset, the clock about to strike eight. It was almost quitting time at last! He almost rejoiced out loud with one of those relieved sighs of his before filing the last of his papers as quickly as possible to save some time in the morning. He finally finished just a few minutes later, shut off his computer, gathered his suitcase, and clocked out. Climbing again into his car after a long walk down some flights of stairs.

On his way he stopped at the local cafe, Timberyard, where his favorite blend of tea was served daily around this time. He popped in, ordered his favorite, paid the barista, and sat down at the table he always picked nearby a window, where he watched the stars appear one by one as he sipped the delectable beverage…

He always felt attached to the stars and love to watch them… it was his escape. Time just seemed to move by so fast…

"Excuse me sir," One of the ladies at the café broke his thoughts. "It's almost closing time."

"Closing time?" He looked to his wrist watch and his eyes widened. "Oh dear, I'm late! Thank you!" He quickly exited the café and drove home.

Upon opening the door, his child came screaming to him happily, and embraced his knees, still very short to him. He bent down and hugged her, "Good to see you, love!" William said with a bright smile, and also hugged his wife, "Did you keep the place happy while I was gone?" He asked his daughter.

"I sure did daddy!" She said with the cutest crooked smile that she had.

He grinned, "Good. It's getting late, head on to bed and I'll be there to tuck you in shortly."

"Okay daddy!" She rushed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Hello, honey..." He said to his wife, hugging her and kissing her briefly, "How we're things today while I was gone?"

"It was good really, your mate stopped by earlier, said he finally got a flat! Also, about that little remodel we had planned, I had a bit of trouble moving the buffet from the dining room to the living room, could you give me a quick hand with that before you tuck Luna in?"

"Of course dear." He said with his smile, kissing her one more time before setting his suitcase down and heading to the brown furniture piece she was referring to. After a moment of setting up, he picked it up on one side and her other, and together began carrying it to the living room. On the way, one of the drawers slipped open a bit, and out fell a small silver object, unnoticed.

After they got it where they needed, he began heading back towards the upstairs, when he spotted a gleam of light: The silver object. He picked it up, and examined it. It appeared to be an old pocket watch from about the 1920's, with the word FOB written on it among tons and tons of weird shapes, mostly circles, arranged in what appeared to be a random pattern. "Hmm..." He slipped it in his pocket. He needed to take care of his little girl first.

He opened the squeaky door to Luna's bedroom, where she greeted him lying in her bed, dressed in her nighties, "Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie! Time for good little girls to go to bed." He said with a laugh.

"I know daddy, I waited to go to sleep jus for you!"

"Aww, now that's my little girl." He laid her down on her pink pillow, and pulled the covers up over her gently and sweetly. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Luna. Sweet dreams, and don't let the bed buggers bite."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart. Go to sleep, and get lots of rest for tomorrow." He stood back up, and slowly headed to the door. He turned around before he reached it; she was already asleep, her big hazel eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. A smile spread over him as he exited the room, shutting the door and turning out the light.

As he headed to his own room to take off his work clothes, he pulled the watch back out, "Wonder what this is..."

He almost opened it when his wife suddenly came around the corner. "Hmn, Lunasi all tucked in?" She smiled.

William quickly slipped the watch back in his pocket, out of sight. "Oh, Erm, yeah, she's all tucked in."

She raised a brow as she saw him put something in his pocket. "What is it that you have there?"

"Oh this?" He pulled it back out and showed her. "It's just something I found on the floor."

Her face turned a bit white before she quickly snatched it from his hand with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, that was my, uh, mothers. Thanks for finding it." She slipped it into her pocket.

He made a face. "I know there's more too it Sharron."

She stopped and sighed, "There are just some things about you that will never change I suppose…"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It's nothing." She began to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away from me please. Where did that watch come from?"

Sharron pulled her arm back, "Forget about that watch will you?!" She headed downstairs again.

Once she was out of his sight, William followed her to their room and watched though a crack in the door as she hid the watch in a drawer of her dresser. She had stopped and even looked at few objects with a sad, loving look before continuing on.

He just couldn't understand it. He felt like he needed that watch now… but why would his love be hiding it from him?

* * *

. . .

Late, maybe sometime in the very early of morning, William carefully rolled out of the bed, careful not to make a sound. He opened the drawer. It was filled with pointless looking things… some looked old, and other looked…. Well, unearthly. Taking a moment, he located the watch and plucked it from the drawer.

Not bothering to close the drawer back, he snuck out of the room and headed up the stairs to where he found the watch. Whispers of what sounded like familiar voices filled his head as he held the watch in the palm of his hand. He narrowed his eyes. What was so special about this watch…?

He finally gave Into the temptation and opened the watch…

* * *

**AN: ****That's right! we're back again! I'm sure you guys waited all that time just for this. lol xD hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
